


busted

by itsaduckblr



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Space AU, already boyfs, cole's being stubborn, currently dating, he enjoys it, jail bailing, jay's desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaduckblr/pseuds/itsaduckblr
Summary: Jay bails Cole out of jail... for the second time.





	busted

Jay had came out of his room, setting a course for the kitchen when his comm lit up from the table.

 

Pixal was sitting nearby the comm, searching from her computer for places to stay a couple nights in the town they were in.

 

It wasn’t much help that Kai and Nya were onto them now, gaining more and more useful leads. It was enough to scare Jay into wanting to stay low, blending in with the normal, everyday, people and rolling with it for a week or so.

 

While Pixal didn’t seem to mind, Cole, on the other hand, found it terrifying. He hated the idea, mainly because he would be recognized within seconds, but also because he hated the thought of having to follow the rules for more than even a day. It was strictly, whatever he liked, he was going to take it.

 

And Jay was bending his rules.

 

“What’s going on, Pix?” Jay asked from the door, poking his head out.

 

“You are not going to like it,” she muttered, half asleep as she tossed the comm in Jay’s direction.

 

_ Breaking news, the infamous space fugitive, Cole Brookstone, has been caught by the authorities and taken into custody just ten minutes ago. _

 

_ It’s been known that the criminal has been on the wanted list for several years after stealing the Staff of Elements. _

 

“I told you.” Pixal heard a sigh leave Jay as he shoved the communicator into his bag, before throwing it over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, that was a bad idea.” He reached for the blue sweater over the chair, slipping it on. He had to admit, it stung a little to leave his cape in his room for the next week, since laying low also meant having to wear a new outfit. But Jay couldn’t argue against himself, and besides, he quite enjoyed the new look. “Well then, I guess I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Pixal didn’t bother to wave him off, keeping her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

 

So, he suspected it was partially his fault. Or maybe all his fault.

 

When Jay first opted to lay low in the town, Cole began having issues with his plan to keep a low profile and stay under the radar. Forcefully dragging him along, even though he had no option to back out of it in the first place, Jay suggested that Cole take a walk in town to clear his mind off of things, whilst also suggesting he change into a new pair of clothes. And even though Cole had already warned Jay about still being recognized within seconds, the space pirate waved it off as an excuse.

 

Guess he was wrong about all that.

 

That or Cole had just found something else to steal.

 

It took longer than he thought before Jay finally stumbled upon the prison. Instead of the warden, a man named Chen had gone up to greet him, still bitter about losing his staff.

 

“Couldn’t charm your way out of this one, huh?” Was the first thing Jay said to Cole when he finally saw his boyfriend from the other side of the thick glass.

 

Cole sat against the wall, arms crossed and… pouting? Jay snorted.

 

“I told you to lay low.”

 

“And I told you they’d recognize me!”

 

“You were out for nearly thirty whole minutes!” Cole’s eyes widened and he turned his head away from Jay. The space pirate took that as admission of surrender and he cracked a toothy grin. “Ha, ha, what’s your excuse  _ now _ ?”

 

Cole didn’t respond.

 

At that moment, Jay’s stomach sunk. A flash of distress crossed Jay’s face as his eye drifted to the orange bracelet that was around his wrist. He stepped closer to the glass, pressing his palm against it gently. “Hey. You. Yeah, you dummy,” Cole’s head perked upwards and the corner of Jay’s lips lifted into a half smile. “I’m bailing you out  _ again _ so be grateful.”

 

Slowly, Cole turned around, green eyes on blue. Within seconds, Cole’s hand was pressed on the glass, just on the other side of Jay’s. “Is this the part where I say ‘thank you’, Walker?”

 

“Actually, I prefer ‘thank you for bailing me out instead of breaking me out for the second time this month’.” Jay chortled, leaning his forehead on the glass. “Because I’m the  _ best _ boyfriend in the whole galaxy.”

 

Cole rolled his eyes. “I love you, Cap, but I love your ego more.”

 

And just like that, Jay was blushing madly, desperately wishing he could curl up in Cole’s arms right now. How he wished he could kiss him. The stupid glass.

 

As if on cue, an officer came forward, her scarlet hair slapping against her neck. “Aren’t you lucky, Brookstone? It hasn’t even been an hour and you’re already free to go.”

 

Cole stepped back as the warden unlocked the cell. He shot her a grin.

 

“You can’t lock up this pretty face forever, can you?”

 

The officer wrinkled her nose. “Get out of here.”

 

Ignoring the officer’s comment, he quickly shuffled out of the cell to Jay’s side. He instantly took Jay’s hand in his and kissed him on the forehead, all the blood rushing to Jay’s cheeks.

 

Jay was too distracted to even notice the lady leaving. His hand shot out as he tried to reach for her. “Hey! Er, Ma’am?” He squeaked, gaining her attention. “Thank you.”

 

Her expression softened and a smile broke onto her face. She rested a hand on her hip, inviting conversation. “You know, you’re lucky it was just us and not Garmadon’s little squad. Who knows what they want with you two. Especially this guy,” she pointed at Cole.

 

“Skylor,” she held out her hand, “That’s my name.”

 

Jay shook it eagerly.

 

The officer looked the two of them up and down, growing suspicious at their choice of clothing.

 

The infamous Cole Brookstone was definitely not known for wearing  _ hats _ , something he had tossed away but was wearing when they had first located him in the town square. And he surely never dressed to fit in.

 

Now, she didn't know much about Jay but a sweater and sweatpants seemed awfully casual for criminal activity.

 

“You two looking for a place to crash?” She asked.

 

Jay's eye lit up. “Yeah! How'd you know?”

 

“I might have a place you guys can bunk. But under specific conditions.”

 

Jay nodded eagerly. Cole was unimpressed.

 

“No stealing. No lying,” - Cole huffed - “No  _ attitude _ . Oh, and, you have to give back the staff you stole from my father,” she pointed at Cole accusingly.

 

“That's impossible. I stole it four  _ years _ ago.”

 

“So? Don't tell me you've gotten rid of it already.”

 

Cole's brows narrowed. “Can't say that I have.”

 

“You're joking.”

 

“Am I?”

 

Skylor growled, her fists curling. “That staff meant everything to my Dad. I can't believe you just-”

 

Cole lifted a finger. “I never said I got _ rid _ of it. I happen to like that staff.”

 

“Well wherever you're keeping it, give it back...” Skylor shared a look with the space pirate. “Or you can't stay here.”

 

Jay's face fell. He grabbed Cole's arm and shook it violently. “You have to give it back!”

 

“I  _ stole _ it, it's rightfully  _ mine _ .” Cole folded his arms across his chest, glaring in Skylor’s direction.

 

“You know, we're still here. I could always lock you up again.”

 

Jay threw an arm in front of Cole, shielding him. “I think-”

 

Except before he could finish, Cole took one big step forward, growling. “You're rules are so unfair! You expect me to do all that?”

 

“Well I wouldn't have to set rules if you weren't the most wanted fugitive in the galaxy!”

 

Cole clenched his fists, his teeth tight.

 

“Woah! Hey. Can't we negotiate something here? How about, Cole gives you back the staff, and the rest of the rules? Poof!”

 

Skylor looked intrigued. Cole gaped.

 

“Please? Kai and Nya have never been this close before.”

 

“You’re boyfriend doesn't seem to want to cooperate.”

 

“He's just, being a little stingy. Please, Sky? Can I call you Sky?” He teased.

 

“Jay, I hate that idea.”

 

“Shut it, Cole. Skylor?”

* * *

 

“This is so unfair, Jay.”

 

Jay sighed swinging his hand and Cole’s, “But every second we spend out there is every one step closer they have to finding us. We have to lay low. Besides, I hate bailing you out of jail. It’s not good for my wallet.”

 

“You have a wallet?” Cole snorted. “Okay, but seriously, what if Skylor rats us out? She obviously hates my guts. Maybe Pixal’s found someplace else to stay already.”

 

In fact, the space pirate had thought of that before. But he didn’t want to let it get in the way of all the possibly good things. He waved it off, eye drifting to his boyfriend’s serious expression. “Let’s not talk about this right now.” Jay reached into his bag, pulling out a chocolate bar and handing it to Cole. “I brought you your favorite.”

 

Cole’s eyes lit up with excitement and he reached for the candy bar greedily. Jay grinned and pulled it away. “Tell me first, what did you steal?”

 

Cole froze. He tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“I just want to know what you stole.”

 

Cole gaped in shock. He stopped walking and threw his hands up defensively. “I didn’t steal anything!”

 

“You’re a terrible liar and you know it.” Jay continued a straight path, leaving Cole behind in the dust. “And don’t try to seduce me.”

 

“I swear! I was just walking through town like you suggested and then suddenly I was in handcuffs. Seriously!”

 

Jay tucked the chocolate away, raising his scarred brow at Cole.

 

“Fine! Kiss me if I’m wrong then!”

 

And Jay did just that. Cole’s body relaxed, his lips missing the feeling of Jay’s own against his already the second he pulled away. “You  _ are _ wrong.”

 

He pulled his hand away, suddenly holding a pouch of gold coins.

 

“And I was right.”

  
  



End file.
